Fuinn Is Never Ever Getting Back Together
by that70sfinchelgleek
Summary: Its senior year and Rachel and Finn are back together as well as Sam and Quinn. Sam and Rachel have nothing to worry about right? To show them they have nothing to worry about Finn and Quinn prepare a little song. Heavy Finchel, Slight Fabrevans, Samchel friendship. Oneshot!


**A/N: Ok so this one is a bit of a long shot. So yes it would make more sense for this to take place during season 2 but I prefer the finchel relationship in season 3. So for purposes of this pretend Fabrevans was together during season 3. Ok I hope you like it and if you need to rant about finchel you can do that in your review or better yet you can PM me and we can rant together. Alright well enjoy and review.**

Senior year was turning out to be great.

Finn and Rachel had gotten back together after nationals and were stronger than ever, and Sam and Quinn had even managed to get back together and work out their issues.

Well almost all of them.

"Finn! I need to talk to you now!" Quinn practically shouted at Finn as she pulled him towards a janitors closet.

"Quinn what the hell! You can't just order me around we aren't dating anymore."

"Exactly we aren't dating, but Sam sure thinks that we aren't completely over." Quinn said as if it were completely obvious.

"What, no offense but that was terrible and will never happen again." Finn said as he shuddered from flashbacks from the previous year.

"Agreed, but everyday that we don't make this clear is a day Sam drifts away from me and towards man-hands."

"First of all we've talked about this don't insult Rachel like that. Second of all what are you talking about Sam isn't interested in Rachel."

"No but currently he's interested in protecting himself and if that means taking Rachel from you so be it."

"No way he wouldn't do that. Sam's my buddy you Quinn are just imagining things now."

"Am I? They are both so insecure about their relationships with us that they are trying to find any way to give themselves some type of security if we were to stray."

"I don't know about you but I don't plan on straying away from Rachel anytime soon and she knows that." Finn said putting emphasis on the last three words.

"Believe what you want but it's true. Don't believe me watch her during glee today." Quinn said waltzing out of the janitor's closet.

Finn wouldn't admit it but what Quinn said really got to him. When he walked in Sam and Rachel sure enough were sitting next to each other and from what he could tell Sam had just discovered Rachel was ticklish.

"Sam stop it! Finn make him stop!" Rachel said in short breaths as she was still laughing.

"Hey Evans hands off my girl." It may have come off as just kidding but there was so much truth behind those words it wasn't even funny.

Finn took a seat beside Rachel and protectively tucked her into his side. While shooting Sam a glare.

He risked a look up at Quinn who was looking at him smugly. As if to say I told you so.

As glee club ended Finn knew there was one thing left to do.

"Hey you coming?" Rachel asked Finn who was still sitting down not appearing to be moving anytime soon.

"Oh yeah I'll be out in a second I'll meet you by your locker ok?"

"Ok," Rachel said looking at him skeptically.

As Rachel left the room Quinn practically floated over to brag about how once again she was right and he was wrong.

"So what do you want to do about it?" Quinn asked knowing this had to be fixed and soon.

"I have an idea."

As Finn approached Rachel's locker he could tell he had done something wrong and he had a good idea of what it was.

"Hey Rach-."

"What were you soon there?" She mumbles quietly cutting him off.

"What?"

"With Quinn, what were you doing in there with Quinn?" Rachel said a little louder and angrier this time.

"What makes you think I was doing something with Quinn?"

"You guys were the only ones in there and it took you like fifteen minutes to leave. Just answer my question what were you doing?"

"Nothing, Rach I swear I was just preparing a song for tomorrow." It wasn't completely a lie.

"Look Finn I get it she's prettier than me. It only makes sense that you'd go back to her but if that's what you want be honest with me don't cheat on me."

Finn honestly wanted to gag at the thought of him and Quinn again. And how could Rachel think Quinn was prettier than her?

Sure Quinn was beautiful, but Rachel was gorgeous inside and out.

"I'm not cheating on you Rach." Finn said throwing his arms up exasperatedly.

"Well it sure seems like it." Rachel said as she walked towards Sam at the end of the hall. He saw how Sam put his arm around Rachel he needed to act fast.

**With Sam and Rachel:**

"You were right, there is something going on between him and Quinn." Rachel said sadly as Sam put his arm around her in a friendly manner.

"Did he come out and tell that it was happening?"

"No but he was in there alone with her for fifteen minutes."

"Damn Rach, we have problems. Maybe you could come over tonight?"

"Sam I can't, I know what you're thinking and I don't want to cheat, besides if I did that wouldn't make me any better. Plus you live with Finn now I don't know if that would work too well."

"Just trust me there is a method to my madness."

"Fine."

As Rachel entered the Hudmel house she noticed that her and Sam weren't the only ones here.

"It's worse than I thought." Sam said as he pulled Rachel aside.

"What do you mean?"

"Finn and Quinn are here doing something in the kitchen. I would have looked but I don't have the stomach to handle that." Sam said with a shudder.

They heard Finn and Quinn almost silently exit the kitchen neither looking too excited.

"Rach what are you doing here? We didn't have a date tonight?"

"Actually she's here to see me." Sam said glaring at the taller boy.

Finn and Quinn shared a silent annoyed look.

"Oh well I hope you don't mind if I intrude?" Finn said pulling Rachel to him.

"That could be fun it could be like a double date." Quinn said as she pulled herself into Sam.

"Great." Sam said in an unamused tone.

Needless to say the date was very awkward for all involved. They barely said anything except Sam and Rachel who shared a few words and inside jokes much to Finn and Quinn's dismay.

The next day Finn and Quinn were relieved to put all of the awkwardness to rest.

"So we have prepared something and we hope you enjoy." Quinn said directing those words at Sam and Rachel.

Rachel looked like she was gonna cry. Duets were her and Finn's thing.

As soon as the music started Rachel instantly felt bad for assuming. And a slight grin formed on her face.

**Quinn: I Remember when we broke up the first time. Saying "This is it, I've had enough", cause like we hadn't seen each other in a month. When you, said you, "needed space", what?**

**Finn: Then you come around again and say Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change. Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you.**

On the "I love you." Finn pointed to Rachel and Quinn to Sam.

**Quinn: Oooh we called it off again last night **

**Finn: But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**

**Both: We are never ever ever ever getting back together. We are never ever ever ever getting back together. You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me But we are never ever ever ever getting back together **

**Quinn: Like ever...**

As their song ended the room erupted in applause particularly from Sam and Rachel who were both feeling particularly bad for assuming.

"Quinn, I'm really sorry. Finn you too, I'm really sorry for assuming the worst and Finn I may have been the one to plant the little idea that you were cheating into Rachel's mind."

"You're forgiven, given my history I suppose I may not be the most trustworthy. But you do owe me, you me my house I pick the movie." Quinn said flashing her winning smile.

"Finn I don't even know what to say. I feel awful for just assuming like that, especially when I called you a cheater. I mean between the two of us we both know who that is." Rachel said casting her sights downward.

"Hey, stop talking like that. I forgave you a long time ago for the whole Puck thing. Fact of the matter is if you were acting like me and Quinn were with Puck or Jesse I would've thought the same thing." Finn said as he guided her chin up so she was looking at him.

"Well I suppose I owe you now so take your pick. Your wish is my command." Rachel said doing a slight curtsy.

"I have something in mind." Finn said he swooped a laughing Rachel up bridal style and carried her towards his car tickling her the entire way.

As soon as they got there the making out began.

"Way better than Sam right?"

"Finn, Sam and I have never made out." Rachel said confusedly.

"No I mean my tickling, I'm way better at it than Sam right?"

"Finn believe me when I say you're the only hands I ever want on me."

This was all he needed to hear to start the make out session back up.

**A/N: Good? Bad? Tell me please! Remember if you need someone to rant about glee with I'm here. Review please!**

"


End file.
